Coupling with increasing interaction among the general public and their social activities, many people are haunted by problems such as bad breath; although chewing gum and throat tablets, etc, could address the problems, their wastes such as chewed gum and wrapping tinfoil may lead to environmental pollution.
According to a previous proposal, the medicinal liquid could be heated mechanically for the users; although the users are accustomed to such method, unstable property of traditional mechanical structure likely causes damage and difficulty in operation. So, an ultrasonic atomizer was launched with the technical progress. Unlike a mechanical device that enables liquid atomizing by heating, the ultrasonic atomizer could generate atomizing droplets based on oscillatory excitation of ultrasonic wave for the liquid under specific frequency and feed into the human mouth where a smoking feeling is produced. Such atomizing scheme resembles the common household ultrasonic heater, but the atomizing capacity of the ultrasonic atomizer is relatively small, and the energy isn't fully utilized.
Some currently available atomizers have the following shortcomings: firstly, the medicinal liquid is injected into the filling layer in the suction nozzle chamber, so the medicinal liquid is not fresh enough; and the storage capacity is small, so when the medicinal liquid is used up, the medicinal liquid must be dripped into the atomizer more frequently by the user to continue using it; in such case, the users have to carry a bottle of medicinal liquid along with themselves in their outdoor activities or when going to work and have to drip the medicinal liquid by themselves; secondly, the atomizers currently available are generally screwed, so the users have to screw up the fuel cell with more efforts, making it aesthetically unpleasing and unsanitary; thirdly, when the atomizer is used, the medicinal liquid stored in the filling layer couldn't be uniformly fed to the heater, namely, droplets with very small diameter couldn't be formed during heating, and droplets with big diameter couldn't be fed into the human mouth in tune with the negative pressure of the mouth, nor heated since they are dripped out of the heater under the function of gravity force.